


画·情（下）

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	画·情（下）

张艺兴这一觉睡得天昏地暗睡得手脚抽筋，待他幽幽转醒已是晚上七八点的光景。眼睛还不太适应手机屏幕的刺眼白光，眯着眼瞅了好半天才看清是晚上七八点不是早上七八点。怨不得梦里又是红烧蹄髈又是灌汤小笼包。张艺兴咂咂嘴，咕咕叫的肚子很合时宜为他伴奏。他这个人啊，平时有点反应慢，遇见不太懂的问题得消化个四五遍才能明白，可反射弧一旦遇见吃这种事跑得比火箭还快，于是，这个脑子还没清醒的档口，嗅觉率先醒来了。他嗅了嗅空气中若有似无的香味，幽魂一般飘出二楼的小卧室。

 

这是一栋小二楼建筑，一楼书店呈L形布局，二楼格局与一楼的一样，客厅兼书房位于L稍长那一边，卧室则位于短的那一边，工作台正对着小小的阳台，卧室门正对着工作台。此刻华灯初上，外面淅淅沥沥下着雨，偶尔有车灯一闪而过，一派宁和景象。张艺兴在墙上摸索电灯开关，啪啪按了两下，灯没亮，这才想起灯泡前两天就坏了，空不出时间换灯泡便用台灯将就。他发出一个烦躁的气音，摸着黑朝工作台走去。路过茶几的时候，香味扑鼻而来，他立刻停住脚步，饥饿的幼犬似的扒拉食品袋。盐酥鸡和清炒芥兰，还有皮蛋瘦肉粥、萝卜榨菜以及柠檬汽水，也不管灯光问题了，早就饿得两眼冒绿光，张艺兴特别潇洒的盘腿席地而坐，嘴里塞满好吃的吧唧吧唧嚼咕着。

 

“好吃吗？”

 

“嗯嗯！”张艺兴含混不清的回答，“哪儿买的盐酥鸡？”

 

“街角新开的小馆子。”

 

张艺兴点点头，一边琢磨有时间去看看，一边扯下鸡腿塞进嘴巴。

 

低沉却轻快的笑声飞过来，“你慢点吃，没人和你抢。”

 

“我饿了嘛……”带着家乡话口音的语调拐来拐去，撒娇一样，“买了好吃的也不知道叫醒我。”

 

“起床气那么重，怕被你打。”

 

倒也说得没错。大部分时间他不会介意很多，但唯独两件事是张艺兴国的雷区——画画被打扰，睡觉被打扰。他家店员起初不了解，有一回正值他睡得昏天黑地，小伙子一通电话飚过来，张艺兴问都不问想都不想劈头盖脸把小伙子臭骂一顿。还能想起第二天见面的场景有多尴尬，小伙子战战兢兢问他——

 

“艺兴哥，你每天几点睡觉？”

 

咦？

 

诶？？？

 

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

 

张艺兴见鬼似的扔了鸡腿抖索着手指鬼哭狼嚎。

 

“你怎么上来了！谁允许你上来的！你上来想干什么！”气势汹汹的控诉三连。

 

客厅一瞬间转亮，吴世勋那张似笑非笑的脸藏在台灯后面，开口说话声音哆哆嗦嗦——憋笑憋得：“老板，您反映够慢的。”

 

这时候的张艺兴哪里能顾上他家店员的恶意调笑，脑袋里乱七八糟嗡嗡作响。

 

这家伙是不是都知道了？知道了多少？他该怎么解释？？？

 

大概是暴击过重，嘴里的鸡肉忘记咽下去，嘴边的油渍忘记擦干净，他傻乎乎站在原地对着小伙子镇定的脸蛋发愣。

 

小伙子默默叹气：他这个小老板呀，有时候真是可爱的让人手脚抽搐心花怒放。

 

吴世勋走到张艺兴面前递过去面巾纸示意对方快擦干净嘴角的肉渣，他老板当然是没有去接了，吴世勋抿起嘴角弯了一双月牙眼，亲自替他老板擦嘴。活了二十多年还没有这样伺候过谁，除了张艺兴，也只有张艺兴。

 

是什么时候开始的呢？是因为初次见面时的酒窝，还是随着时间推移而不停陷落？吴世勋搞不清楚，但无论如何，喜欢上他的老板是必然结局，必然结局意味着他无法逃开——为什么要逃？没意义的。

 

他们之间的距离太近动作太亲密，有好几次忍不住要吻一吻这副饱满嘴唇，他想控诉他老板别再这么看他，他会忍不住的。可是话到嘴边怎都说不出来。吴世勋有点生气自己敢想不敢做，纸巾胡乱塞进对方手里，绕回工作台后的椅子翘起二郎腿。

 

“这些都是你画的？”他问道。

 

一步之遥的小老板机械的点点头，随即触电般跳起来，几乎是冲过去从吴世勋手里夺走画纸。像个做错事被抓包的孩子，画纸死死藏在身后，眼珠不安的转来转去。有一肚子话要解释，却不知该从何说起。张艺兴悄悄抬起眼，当触到对面灼人的视线，立刻慌乱的躲闪着。

 

这样的张艺兴怎么看怎么可爱，吴世勋硬生生把称赞咽回肚子——他老板不喜欢别人说他可爱。

 

“风格独特，剧情流畅，人物形象饱满，我从来不知道你画画这么好，”他凑近张艺兴，仰头望向逃避他的下垂眼，“为什么不告诉我？不必藏着掖着。”

 

语气如此诚恳，眼底如此清澈，张艺兴觉得自己要陷落其中了，支支吾吾说道：“可是……可是……”

 

天，要怎么解释？要怎么对着这双清澈的眼睛说出色情漫画家这一身份——并非对“色情漫画家”难以启齿，而是自己利用这项便利将笔下男主角画成吴世勋的模样，一旦对上那样的眼睛，他的暗度陈仓就变成天下第一羞耻之事。思及此，张艺兴只想挖个洞把自己埋起来。

 

“‘因为是色情漫画，所以不方便对我说’，是这样吗？”

 

不，不是的。

 

“还是说……你把我画成男主角好发泄你那点不可告人的秘密。”

 

语气轻描淡写的肯定句式令张艺兴心中狂风大作，他惊慌抬头，却未想到对上一张五官熟悉却表情陌生的面孔，有着那般神情的吴世勋他从来没见过。这么说吧，如果之前的吴世勋是乖巧顽皮的邻家弟弟，那么，此刻的吴世勋便是站上手术台的主刀医生，医生医术精湛，闭着眼都能把他大卸八块，更糟糕的是他全身被麻醉，唯有“死路”一条。

 

张艺兴心里没主意，面对吴世勋一针见血的质问，他低着头弓着背不停向后缩，恨不能把自己融进阴影里，好逃避接下来的可怕对峙。

 

他小声嘟哝道：“你看错了，漫画男主角都长得差不多。”

 

“哦？都和我长得差不多吧。”

 

“……”

 

不用去正视这家伙的眼睛，张艺兴也知道那双眼有多么咄咄逼人。他不着痕迹向后退，看准时机就打算跑路，然后——唉，能跑再说吧。

 

他家老板那点小心思全都写在脸上，吴世勋看了个一干二净，他老板不停后退，他就不停逼近，终于把人逼在墙角退无可退，吴世勋仗着自己手长脚长，抬起胳膊扶着墙形成一个完美壁咚，张艺兴还没反应过来，兔子一样老老实实不做反抗。

 

“为什么要这样做？目的是什么？”

 

咦？是不是在哪里听过这句话？接下来的台词是哪句来着？

 

“如有雷同，纯属意外？”

 

“……”

 

吴世勋之所以有这样一系列行动，正是因为在张艺兴睡觉的时候大略翻了一遍他的作品，于是实打实复制了其中一个小桥段，本以为张艺兴会按照漫画台词如此回答——我只是、我只是喜欢你啊，把喜欢的人画下来难道有错吗？那么后面的事就可以顺理成章。

 

很明显，张艺兴完全不按套路走。吴世勋内心哀嚎遍野，他不气反笑，深深吸一口气居高临下望着对方。

 

只见他家老板转瞬换了神色，下垂眼瞪得溜圆，满目兴奋。

 

“你别动！保持！保持这个样子别动！”张艺兴激动地说道，“千万别动，等我画下来你再动，好素材，太好了。”说着从他臂弯下的空挡钻出去，跑到工作台前抄起纸笔飞速画着，一边画一边叽叽咕咕唠叨什么。

 

吴世勋听不清。吴世勋一个头两个大。吴世勋觉得自己再忍下去就把吴世勋三个字倒过来写。

 

他转身走到张艺兴面前抽走纸笔扔在地上，丹田运气，一把将他老板按在桌上，虎视眈眈咬牙切齿道：“还不承认是照着我的样子画？”

 

他家老板愣了几秒，随即露出被抓包的懊恼神情，紧接又换上一副讨好模样，嬉皮笑脸的说：“纯属意外嘛……”

 

意外你个头！

 

“侵犯肖像权毁我清白名誉我以后还怎么见人个个都当我一夜七次郎当我种马我怎么面对江东父老，说吧，怎么赔偿我？”

 

吴世勋毫不含糊一口气嘚啵完老长一串，张艺兴听得脑袋发懵，好半天才眨眨眼说：“要不……我给你涨工资——”

 

“陪我睡一次。”

 

“啥？”

 

“这女的睡我那么多次，”吴世勋点了点手边的草稿，“你就睡我一次，不过分吧。”

 

好像哪里不对？但是又好像哪里都对？

 

张艺兴脑子里一团浆糊，推了推吴世勋的胸口试图起立面对面坐下来把这事好好说清楚，哪知他的手刚触到那个结实胸口，嘴巴就被某种温热覆盖，与此同时，他家店员英气逼人的脸庞在眼前无限放大。

 

张艺兴的脑子当机了。

 

吴世勋当然知道。手掌盖住这双下垂眼，手心里痒痒的，或许是睫毛扫过，或许是心底的痒已然跑遍四肢百骸，无论哪种，他已经切实碰触到这个人，那便足够了。

 

舌头缓慢且温柔于口腔内进出，舌尖卷住另一条舌头刮蹭着安抚着，更别说被传来渡去的口水，由于四瓣唇长时间不分开，咽不下的口水只能从嘴角溢出，留在嘴里的因为舌头搅弄发出咕叽咕叽的动静。那声音听上去令人脸红，另一个人的热乎乎气息喷在脸上又令他浑身发软，张艺兴的脑子彻底不会转弯了。

一吻毕，两个人皆有些气喘。吴世勋定定望着张艺兴不说任何，台灯恰好照亮这张脸，张艺兴一眼便看清吴世勋正用什么眼神看他——蠢蠢欲动的欲望。谈过恋爱，自是清楚这般眼神代表了什么、清楚接下来要发生什么。目光向下挪动几分，鼠蹊位置有一个鼓囊囊的大包，那地方裹着什么，他不傻，他知道。

一时间六神无主。虽偶尔听闻男人和男人交往，却从未亲自尝试过，同样的骨架同样的身体构造，乐趣到底在哪里呢？何况，他和吴世勋拥有做这种事的关系吗？

张艺兴想问问自己的疑惑，眼前英俊的小伙子却不给他这点时间，两手猛地掀起T恤，身体暴露于空气中，他瑟瑟发抖，而烙在胸口的吻又让他心里面发热，冷热交替之下，张艺兴恍惚说道：“世勋不是突然兴起吗？”

伏在上方的人猛地一滞。

“我陪你睡，但请你告诉我你是不是突然兴起。”

吴世勋不太明白张艺兴话中含义，直勾勾盯着下垂眼试图看出些破绽，“为什么这样问？”

是啊，为什么要纠结于是否一时的兴起呢？

张艺兴垂下眼主动脱去上衣，说：“算了，你继续吧。”

面对这人反复变化的情绪，吴世勋心里隐隐猜测原因，他抓住脑海中一闪而过的念头，那个念头令他兴奋不已，同时也隐隐恐惧，生怕终究是他的一厢情愿。管他，大不了先上车后买票，这车都上了，就别想让他再下去。

“如果我准备威胁你呢？”

“你不是那种人。”回答的干脆利落。

吴世勋彻底没了脾气，不知该为张艺兴信任他而高兴，还是对话发展脱离掌控而沮丧，“你怎么不按套路来啊……”

张艺兴撇撇嘴，“我是反应慢，可我不傻，我自己画了什么我知道。”

“那你一定知道接下来要发生什么。”

“嗯嗯，我知道，接下来——”

呸，他这张嘴哟。

吴世勋笑得极为得意，膝盖挤开张艺兴紧闭的双腿，隔了裤子和内裤，用鼠蹊摩挲臀沟之处。两只手也自然的放上这具半裸露的身躯，手指轻轻揉按乳尖，唇舌裹住另一边舔舐嘬吸。明显感觉到被他掌控的身体细细发着抖，他得寸进尺，下体小幅度撞击浑圆结实的臀肉。

在这个看似漫长并且熬人的过程中，张艺兴始终紧闭双眼，甚至在吴世勋啃咬颈侧与耳廓那一部分时，红透了脸颊，他不得不抬起臂弯捂着脸，然而身体逐渐泛起旖旎颜色，吴世勋每一次吻他都会带来麻麻痒痒的感觉，必须咬紧嘴唇才不会发出奇怪的声音。

吴世勋把这一切看在眼里，满意极了。他动作麻利褪去两人的外裤与内裤，入眼便是张艺兴白到晃眼的大腿，那些地方太白了，惹人眼红，恨不能留些艳丽痕迹。吴世勋舔舔嘴唇，托起张艺兴的双腿，弯下腰仔细啃咬腿根。本就半勃起的器官因为他的动作颤巍巍翘起，充血的阴茎是漂亮的粉红色，粉红色一路向下蔓延，囊袋，会阴，后穴入口，全部是漂亮的粉红色，只听脑袋里嗡嗡作响，眩晕感铺天盖地而来。

吴世勋直起腰拿开张艺兴遮住脸的手臂，丝毫犹豫都没有，倾身吻住他可爱的小老板。实际上，关于接吻他没有太多花哨的令人沉醉的技巧，没想到这方面张艺兴比他更生疏，与其说接吻，不如说是唇齿厮磨，毛细血管纷纷炸裂，嘴唇涨涨的，心里也满满的。张艺兴渐渐放松下来，知道主动伸出舌头，甚至主动抬手拥住吴世勋的肩膀。他常年画画，指腹生了薄茧，触感虽不柔软，但有了滤镜就好像在过电。吴世勋受到鼓舞，握住对方勃起的阴茎缓慢揉搓，另一手划过臀肉来回刮搔臀缝处，他偏偏心眼坏，故意绕开后穴口，只在会阴或尾椎处浅浅摩挲。

于是，那张饱满嘴唇发出的声音更诱人了。

“别、别摸那儿……”

“摸哪儿？”吴世勋凑近张艺兴耳朵说着，“告诉我，想让我摸哪儿？”

他怎么知道？！

张艺兴又气又恨，这家伙记忆力未免太好，漫画台词一句不落背下了。不想中套路，又想不出合适回答，张艺兴气闷，扭开头不理吴世勋。

一早料到他的老板不会乖乖听话中他的套路，吴世勋不着急，再次吻住张艺兴，舌头撬开嘴唇，灵活的蛇一般勾住另一条舌头缠绕嘬吸。他一只手握住对方勃起的阴茎上下揉搓，不知是否许久没有自慰过，铃口很快吐了水出来，黏糊糊的水弄湿手指，又被手指带着涂遍茎体，伴随揉搓安抚的动作，发出淫靡声音。张艺兴听着，只觉倍感羞耻，他试图推开吴世勋，哪里想到这家伙竟然咬住他的耳朵说道：“亲爱的，我想操你……”

脑子里噼噼啪啪炸开烟花，因为自己写下的羞耻台词，因为那股低沉醉人的嗓音。

再次回过神是被股间传来的凉意唤醒，黏黏的，隐隐散发水果味道，他不傻，他非常清楚那是润滑剂，事到如今，再怎么挣扎都没用了，只希望这人手下留情别把他搞得屁股开花。

“你……轻点……”

一声轻笑传来：“放心吧，会让你爽的……”

说罢，痛苦的撕裂感瞬间传入大脑中枢——吴世勋的两根手指挺进后穴浅浅抽插着，指关节弯起，一寸寸撑开内壁，再一寸寸擦过内壁，一直向最深处探索，直到指根抵在入口位置，手指终于停下来。张艺兴也终于得以喘口气，然而不等他这口气喘匀，手指猛地快速向里捅着，他难过的弓起身子，吚吚呜呜对吴世勋求饶。

这个坏心眼的小混蛋假装听不见他在说什么，摆出无辜表情，眨眨眼说：“是不是很喜欢？”

……混蛋，混蛋透了。

“真漂亮啊……”吴世勋低下头看着一张一翕的穴口，他故意分开手指再贴着穴口边沿往外抽，先前挤进去的润滑剂被带出来几丝，好像口水，滴滴答答流不停。他维持手指分开的动作又将润滑剂送了进去，不免幻想这些是他的大家伙射进去的精液，精液灌满肠道，小肚子被撑得鼓鼓的，怀孕一样。

控制不住的旖旎幻想如同脱缰野马在吴世勋的脑子里呼啸而过，不愿意再忍了，也无法再忍耐了，他抽出手指，扶着肉棒抵在穴口，腰部向前挺动，硕大的龟头一点一点挤开紧窄部位，紧窄部位一点一点把他的大家伙吃了进去。直到整根没入，吴世勋挺直腰满足的叹息。

再去看张艺兴，异物侵入的痛楚害他不得不咬紧下唇分散注意力，生理性泪水被逼出眼眶，眉头皱紧，一副小可怜模样——

吴世勋终于明白漫画所描述的凌虐感到底是什么感觉，就是面对这般模样的张艺兴才会有的感觉，想狠狠侵犯，想操得穴口松垮，想逼他说出最不堪入耳的下流话。

他深呼吸几次才说：“我开始了。”

张艺兴勉强睁开眼睛，傻呆呆望着伏在自己身上俊美的青年，他知道吴世勋长得帅，但好像从来不知道沉溺在情欲中的吴世勋会这般性感撩人。双手鬼使神差搂住那副宽肩拉近两人距离，又呆呆望了半晌，最终闭起眼吻了吻吴世勋的嘴唇。

这一发便不可收拾。

火热且粗大的肉棒打桩一般凿着内壁，似乎这样做能凿出不少水，实际上，后穴已经开始流水了，体液混着润滑剂涂满他的屁股，屁股里面发出啪叽啪叽的声音，因为疼痛而僵硬的内壁渐渐变得柔软，淫乱且不知羞耻缠着肉棒，嘬吸着，蠕动着，无声引诱肉棒朝最深处挺进，最好能按在敏感点之上跳动着射精。吴世勋爽的头皮发麻。他没有和男人做过这种事，之前认为都是一样的骨骼一样的身体构造，男人和男人做爱究竟能有什么乐子，如今和张艺兴尝试了，原来，是如此销魂蚀骨。

他握住张艺兴的脚腕将对方调转方向背对他，“亲爱的，蹲下来。”

张艺兴不知道他要做什么，回过头用哭得朦胧的泪眼看他，被这样的眼神看着，就算柳下惠都要变西门庆。

原本准备好的一肚子荤话立时想不起来，本能操控大脑，吴世勋按住眼前略微塌陷的后腰，猛地捅进早已被他干得柔软的后穴。

“啊啊……太、太深了……”

条件反射造成后穴骤然紧缩，能咬断那根大家伙似的用力搅紧，吴世勋想退出去一些，未曾想这个淫荡的地方竟然咬住他的东西不肯松口，啪啪两巴掌扇在臀肉上，臀肉颤颤巍巍浪出了花。张艺兴委屈的很，瘪着嘴抱怨道：“你别打我啊……”

这哪里是抱怨，分明是撒娇。

吴世勋喘着粗气说：“不打你，操你。”

他说到做到。肉棒猛地前冲戳在敏感点，本就湿的一塌糊涂的小穴因为激烈冲撞硬生生喷了水。吴世勋怎都想不到这个初次经历操干的地方竟是这么淫乱，不仅会咬他的家伙，还会喷水，荡妇一样喷着水。幸好这个淫乱的穴已经属于自己，真不敢想象如果换成别人来操这个穴——天，他要嫉妒的发疯。

“啊……嗯……好快……唔……你慢点……”

吴世勋一口吻住这张喊着淫词浪语的嘴，勾住属于张艺兴的软舌粗暴的玩弄，再更为粗暴的咬一口嘴唇咬一口舌尖，刺痛令后穴不断痉挛抽搐，他便破开压迫肉棒的内壁剧烈操干。硬胀龟头将穴腔捣得反复痉挛，吴世勋的脑子不会转弯了——只有一个念头清晰，操松这些淫肉，操烂这个穴。

他捏住张艺兴的乳尖狠狠揉搓，舔了舔对方流着口水的嘴角，笑眯眯的说：“你看看你被我操成什么样子了，淫乱的小母狗。”

清晰话语丝毫不差灌进耳朵，张艺兴听得非常清楚，奈何就是说不出反驳的话，只得软了手脚软了身体任由吴世勋摆弄。他这样乖巧，更是激发吴世勋心中兽欲。

余光瞟见桌上散落的画纸，他随便抽了一张放在张艺兴眼前，说：“念给我听。”

朦胧泪眼好不容易聚焦，当看清画纸上写的字，张艺兴疯了一般要逃走，“不行！我不念！我才不念……”

“乖，听话，”他一边柔声哄劝，一边放缓进出节奏，却十分钝重操干内壁，好像钝刀杀人，又痛又爽，“你念给我听，我就让你射出来。”手指示威一般揉掐张艺兴的阴茎根部，又堵住铃口用指甲顶弄。

在这之前，如果吴世勋再多操两下他就会射出来，没想到这个小混蛋用这招威胁他，张艺兴恨恨，不得不从了。

“哥哥想要我做什么呢？美子——”

“兴儿。”

“……兴儿什么都会做哦……”

短短两句话，张艺兴红透了脸，他扭开头不想再去看画纸——不用看也能想象出来，毕竟照着那张脸画，神情啊小动作之类的已然烙在心尖。

吴世勋掰过张艺兴的下巴逼他面对，甚至让他自己拿着画纸，张艺兴不愿意，他就掐紧对方的阴茎根部不许这人痛快高潮。精液回流的滋味并不好受，而操干后穴的动作也始终没有停下，时快时慢摩擦穴口熬他的心神。

吴世勋含住那个红通通的小巧的耳垂，含糊不清说：“哥哥想让兴儿像小母狗那样摇摇屁股……”

“唔……是这样吗？”一下、两下、三下，圆滚白皙的臀肉下流的摇晃起来，屁股还吃着肉棒，张艺兴每动一下，肉棒就在他的穴里涨大几分，快撑破肚子了，“不行，我……我做不到。”

“你可以的，哥哥的兴儿最厉害了，不是吗？”低沉声音犹如引诱善人的恶魔，善良的小仙子未经人事，轻易掉进恶魔的陷阱。

张艺兴闭了闭眼，继续念：“还有呢……啊……”

吴世勋弯下腰贴在他后背，炙热吐息一丝一丝喷在耳畔：”希望兴儿成为哥哥的肉便器，离不开哥哥的精液。”

“唔……兴儿……会做到……”

“你说的。”

“什么？”纸上可没有“你说的”三个字。张艺兴惊慌回头，“你、啊啊……啊……”

身后撞击他的力量以及过于强大的快感令张艺兴无力挣扎，一双手把他翻过去面对吴世勋，他身形不稳，看不清吴世勋的表情，只能感受那双手时而揉捏乳尖时而按摩乳晕，感受埋在屁股里的肉棒不停胀大，左右摇晃着操干内壁，感受汩汩淫水从内壁喷出，感受吴世勋的吐息洒满颈窝。

粗硬耻毛已经将臀肉擦红，穴口如愿以偿变得松垮，在一个猛地挺腰动作之后，张艺兴弓起腰仰起胸膛颤抖着射精了。那一瞬间脑子一片空白什么都不知道，只听见不像是自己的声音发出高声尖叫，全身酸软，灵魂不在。

 

灵魂什么时候回来的呢？张艺兴记不清，等脑子终于会转弯的时候，看见的是吴世勋汗涔涔的脸颊，填满情欲的凌厉双眼一瞬不瞬看着自己。他觉得自己仿佛置身大海，汹涌波涛令他一起一伏几乎坐不稳。他迟钝的低下头眯起眼仔细看——

这小混蛋是种马吗！怎么都不知道累！

他坐在吴世勋怀里，屁股吃着吴世勋的家伙，腰部跟随吴世勋挺胯的节奏向下沉。他射了，吴世勋却没射，抱着他不知疲倦的操干。

“你有完没完……”想推开近在咫尺的脸，但是太累了，双手轻易被捉住放去薄唇边吻了又吻。

“兴儿心疼哥哥是吧，不会允许自己爽了哥哥却没有爽。”

“我……”

哪里容得下张艺兴多做挣扎，吴世勋说罢按紧手里的细皮嫩肉，鼠蹊与臀肉紧密相贴严丝合缝，抵在穴口的肉棒根部过于粗大，将穴口撑得变成一个紧绷的圆，身下晃动的阴茎颤巍巍勃起了，时不时擦在吴世勋的小腹上，留下亮晶晶的淫靡痕迹。汗水沿着胸口滚落没入两人交合之处，股间有汗水有淫水有被搓成白沫的润滑剂，湿湿黏黏并不好受，张艺兴几次三番想起来，然而他一动就被吴世勋按回去，那根可怕的大家伙就会顶在他的敏感点上戳弄。他用双手操控张艺兴的胯骨画着一个又一个圈，屁股里的肉棒同样转动着撑开内壁，穴口禁不住蹂躏，几乎外翻。

吴世勋揩了一把臀缝处的淫水抹在张艺兴嘴上，手指伸进去来回搅弄软舌，这样是说不出话的，他却坏心眼的问道：“兴儿准备好了吗？”

“呜……”

“哥哥要把精液射进兴儿的肚子，射在这里，”他握起张艺兴的手放在对方肚子上，“摸到了吗？哥哥的大肉棒……”

手腕被紧紧握着，隔着一层肚皮，掌心切实感受到一个时隐时现的鼓包，那个鼓包又硬又大，再往下是青筋暴露的茎体，正与内壁猛烈地磨蹭，储满精液的囊袋时不时拍在他的屁股上，发出啪啪啪的声音。思及此，张艺兴忍不住的颤抖，他软了身子缩在吴世勋怀里，呜咽着说：“摸到了……”

“大吗？”

“大……要、要撑破兴儿的肚子了……”

怕是没有想到张艺兴乖乖顺从于自己的套路，说这些荤话，吴世勋心满意足的笑起来，抱起张艺兴向卧室走去。

天知道那是一个多么煎熬的过程。体位原因，一旦吴世勋走动，那根粗大肉棒就会不自主干他的屁股，与刻意抽插不同，完全不受控制，就像长在身体里的按摩棒，一下两下三下，淫水被搅动，咕啾咕啾作响。

等好不容易走到卧室，张艺兴已经出了一身的汗，他心里委屈的很，平常就玩不过这个小混蛋，如今也被这个小混蛋抱着屁股玩。

他抹了抹眼角，哼哼唧唧说：“吴世勋你到底想做什么……”

身上人一愣，嗤嗤笑起来：“当然是干你了。”

张艺兴真想给这小混蛋一脚，小混蛋却握住他的脚腕将两条腿分得极开，膝盖蹭过床单挤进他两腿之间，肉棒戳了戳穴口便滑了进去。进得非常深，深处明显的压迫与不受控制的痉挛让张艺兴爽到头皮发麻，也有一点点不甘心。

他突然直起身抱住吴世勋，故意用委屈的上目线看着对方，再用拐来拐去的撒娇口吻说：“哥哥为什么想和兴儿做这种事呢？”

果然，这家伙因为他一系列的举动愣在原地，小傻子一样。张艺兴抿嘴悄悄坏笑。嘁，小鬼就是小鬼。

凸起的喉结滚了几滚，吴世勋终于回过神，他轻轻叹气，说：“因为……我喜欢你啊……”

这回轮到张艺兴变成小傻子。他瞪圆眼睛不敢相信自己的耳朵，又问了吴世勋一遍，待我喜欢你这四个字第二遍说出来，他心里面天翻地覆，千百万种复杂情绪堵在喉咙吞不下吐不出。不是没想过这人可能对自己有点别的什么，但总害怕是自己照着那张脸画得太多而产生恍惚感，自己喜欢吴世勋的恍惚感，吴世勋对他有好感的错觉。如今亲耳听到这句话，他反而无法下决论了。

“真的？没有哄我——哎，我看见翻白眼了。”

“……”吴世勋拽过枕头垫在张艺兴后腰，手指细细抚摸对方下颌线，深情且温柔望着这双下垂眼，“我，喜欢，你，喜欢到，想，天天和你做爱。”

说着耸动腰部破开翕合的穴口，每一次撞击动作都非常缠绵温柔，不同于早些时候的急不可耐，几乎在用肉棒为勾人的内壁做按摩，时而顶在敏感凸起浅浅戳弄。张艺兴舒服的眯起眼睛，两腿自然的向两边分开，两手揽着吴世勋的肩膀，吚吚呜呜的撒娇。

面对这般模样的书店老板，吴世勋只觉欲火焚身，他扒开两瓣臀肉，穴口也随之变大，操得通红的内壁被带出几丝，他又往里挺，嫩肉被捅进去，再出来，淫水也一同出来，沿着臀缝氤湿身下床单。看着如此淫乱的画面，吴世勋腰眼发麻鼠蹊发酸，他狠狠地冲撞着，哑着嗓子问：“哥哥内射的话，兴儿会给哥哥怀宝宝吗？”

明知是胡言乱语，明知根本做不到，张艺兴却乖巧的点了点头，用沙哑的嗓音断断续续说道：“兴儿愿意为哥哥生下孩子……”一边说一边回忆自己曾画下的种种淫乱场景，它们在脑子里轮番上演，男女主的脸逐渐变成他和吴世勋的脸，他们拥抱着，亲吻着，化作一体。

粗大家伙挤开紧窄内壁好让整个龟头停在肠道深处，张艺兴抬起腿夹紧吴世勋的腰侧，他仰起头高声尖叫，身体不停歇的发抖痉挛，准备迎接精液的浇灌。当温热液体射在身体内部时，他也高潮了，几滴精液射在吴世勋的胸口处，他鬼使神差凑过去一一舔干净，又咬了咬那张薄唇，神情迷乱的说道：“兴儿好喜欢哥哥……”

我好喜欢你，非常、非常喜欢你。

 

全年无休的书店难得歇业，隔壁老张看着紧闭的卷闸门心说小张这孩子终于知道休息了——休息？才怪。刚睡醒就被吴世勋分开双腿抱着干，单人床吱吱呀呀晃动，与张艺兴的呻吟此起彼伏，没一会儿又被吴世勋压在窗边后入，明明前一晚累得手指都抬不起来，一觉睡醒食髓知味了，敞开身体任由吴世勋摆弄。他恨恨地想，再也不要画色情漫画了——画了也不让吴世勋看。

“不给我看？你确定？”

“啊……不、不……给你看……”

“给不给哥哥看？”

“给……唔嗯……给你看……”

“我的兴儿真乖……”

“明天就炒你鱿鱼。”

“什么？”

“没、没什么……啊……啊啊……”

 

今天可是个好天气呢。


End file.
